Ammeria
Ammeria '(アメリア, ''Ameria) is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea. She is an expert user of Seith Magic , Legend of City and Portal Magic, with the prior magics contributing to an eternal youth condition on her while for their use and work as a librarian, she became known as the '''Librarian of the Dead. Biography 225 years ago, Ammeria was born into a priest family in the now known Desert of Statues, fated to serve the royal family and do rites for the dead. However, due to the royal family's hubris of destroying the statues of the gods and ordering everyone praising them as gods themselves, the wrath of the gods fell upon them and destroyed everything there except the priests who were against that decision. As she was growing up, she was teached Seith Magic and Legend of City by her mother and was prodigious at their use and after some years, she decided to leave the desert. This decision was long approved by the others and they gave her the sceptre she would later have always with her which was usually given to an archpriestess. She would then roam the continent for years and make a name for herself as a subjugator of ghosts and her travels would finish at the Country of Rhodes' greatest library which even possessed books from her homeland and after talking with a previous head of the Lightheart Family, ended up its protector ever since. Appearance Ammeria is a beautiful dark skinned girl that at first glance looks at her twenties with jackal like ears, long purple hair with a headband of blue and yellow that wears golden earrings and a golden necklace, while she also has a blue loincloth with golden trimmings. On her face are red lines while her eyes have red eye liners. She carries with her always a sceptre that looks a stylized animal head at the top of a long, straight staff with a forked end. Personality Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Ammeria was born with high amounts of magic power which is a result of her bloodline. She was born with so much power that the ghosts of her city were attracted to her due to both the type of her magic power and its amount and the priestesses had to seal a part of it, only to unlock it at her teens. Currently, she has more than enough power to summon numerous ghosts and teleporting them left and right for ambuse attacks. Eternal Youth: Due to an unknown ability of her sceptre, Ammeria remains at her youth thanks to the many souls she controls. Expert Staffmanship: Seith Magic (セイズ魔法 Seizu Mahō) is a Caster-Type Magic. It's a magic that allows Ammeria to control wondering souls and placing them on objects and in her case, she places the souls of both humans and animals in her staff and utilizes them later with her other magic. Spells * Soul Blast: Ammeria releases from her sceptre a green magic energy beam of spectral energy. The more souls she possesses then the stronger the attack. * Soul Shield: Ammeria releases from her sceptre a barrier of green magic energy that protects her from attacks. Legend of City Legend of City (レジェンド・オブ・シティ Rejendo Obu Shiti) is a Caster Magic. This magic allows Ammeria to gather and utilize ghosts of the area she is in. Normally, if she leaves an area then the ghosts leave her side, but thanks to her Seith magic she can store them in her sceptre. Spells * Ghost Squad: Ammeria summon a dozen of ghost knights to attack one or multiple targets. Since they are ghosts, they can be affected by other spiritual beings and magics or white magic, while those attacked have their stamina and magic energy being lost a little with each hit. * Jungle of Ghosts: Ammeria summons ghosts of animals to attack her target(s). * Afterlife Priests: Ammeria summons the ghosts of the priests of her family. Unlike the other ghosts, they follow her with their own volition and so they utilize their own abilities in battle but said abilities are terribly weakened. Portal Magic (門口の魔法, Kadoguchi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and considered to be one the few magics that allows its caster to manipulate space to a certain degree. It has some relation to magics such as Requip, Teleportation Magic, and Territory, but contains stark differences; in-fact, it's been noted that this magic is considered to be inferior to the other three because it's only functions were based of support. Ammeria can with this magic creat portals for transportation and anything passed through them cannot be sensed until the moment they exit. Thanks to her power and skill, she can keep numerous portals in place and even have them "turned off", in which case they cannot be used or even be seen but only when they are activated. Finally, by creating or entering a portal, she can then exit from any other portal she wishes by simply having a clear idea and in her case, she has placed numerous ones at the library and around the town. Trivia & Notes *Her appearance and some of her magics are inspired and based on Nitocris from Fate/Grand Order. *Ammeria is composed from two Greek words, άμμος which means sand and ιέρεια which means priestess and the full name means Sand Priestess. Category:DeathGr Category:Seith User Category:Space Magic User